Star wars: The Last Jedi What it should have been
by Sivad6293
Summary: They say you have no right to complain about something if you don't have any idea on how to make it better. Well, I'm throwing my hat in the ring. This is my take on what I think the movie should have been. This is not made by a wannabe auteur. This is from someone who actually loves Star Wars.


A long time ago in a galaxy far,

Far away….

STAR

WARS

Episode VIII

The Last Jedi

With the Hosnian system destroyed, The New Republic is all but wiped out. The First Order rampages through the stars, Conquering world after world, System after system. While several Republic fleets avoided destruction, They are scattered and only a few managed to group with the Resistance.

Meanwhile, GENERAL ORGANA continues her efforts to gather support for the Resistance, but it's proving fruitless. The Galaxy is crippled by fear over what other superweapons the First Order has yet to reveal.

Recently, word from someone on the inside of the First Order's ranks has leaked information. The First Order has somehow found the Resistance's hidden base, and is on their way to destroy them once and for all. Now the Resistance is in the middle of evacuation, But time is slowly running out….

Chapter 1

Orbiting high above the grassland world of Nibnod, several shuttles fly in and out of the resistance star cruiser, the Raddus. Inside the hanger, Resistance troops scramble to get everyone on the dropships unloaded fast enough to get the evacuation as fast as possible. Exiting one of the ships is a group of people. A dark haired woman in her mid twenties is rushing out of the dropship pushing a hovering medical stretcher. On her left shoulder is the symbol of the Resistance with a medical symbol right under it. Frantically she yells. "Move it! Move it! We gotta get them into the medbay and into some bacta, ASAP!"

Following behind her are more medics that frantically get the sick and wounded into their right spots while the evacuation continues. Overlooking the mass of Rebels pouring in is the now Captain Finn. He scans the entire hanger, full of panicked faces. He reaches down to his belt and pulls out a communication device. "Talk to me, Rin. How's it looking down there?"

On the Surface of Nibnod, Drop ships land and resistance troops scramble to get inside them as organized as possible. However, the Resistance fighters are terrified. Dropping things such as small boxes, or whatever valuables they had. One Resistance member trips and drops a bag that spills its contents on the ground. He tries to pick it up, but another resistance fighter pulls him up and yells "Leave it! Just get on the ship!" and throws him towards the ship. One of the resistance officers, Rin, reports back to Finn. "We're doing the best we can, Captain. We're getting the last few ships loaded up right now." Finn responds. "Well whatever you do, please hurry. We're running out of time."

Rin looks up into the sky, eyes widen as she watches three Resurgence class Star Destroyers jump out of Hyperspace, high in orbit. She brings her comm device up. "...Correction, captain...we're already out of time." Aboard the Star Destroyer, A voice in the intercom makes its announcements. "Now hear this! Now hear this! All Personnel, Man your battle stations. Repeat: Man your battle stations. Pilots, Enter your TIE's and prepare for takeoff!" The alarms sound loudly as pilots rush down the halls and reach the hangers, boarding their TIE Fighters.

Aboard the bridge, A First Order Admiral watches the Raddus as the evac ships continue their work. Her reflection captures her wicked smile as she looks elated. Her piercing grey eyes scan the Resistance cruiser. "And like Scurrying rats, they're already fleeing. This is almost too easy." General Hux steps forward, standing next to the Admiral. "Never underestimate your enemy, Admiral. No matter how easy the kill appears. We have orders from the supreme leader. Today, we are to snuff out the resistance in one fell swoop." Hux turns to his side and speaks to another officer. "Jadus, Get your troops to prepare for a boarding party. The Supreme Leader demands that General Organa is to be captured. That is your Priority." Jadus nods "Yes, General." Jadus leaves the bridge. General Hux turns back to the Resistance cruiser, once again standing next to the admiral. "This is to be a day long remembered, Irene. This is where the Resistance finally is brought to its inevitable end."

Out of the Star Destroyer hangers, TIE Fighters swarm like angry hornets out towards the Raddus. On the Bridge of the Raddus, A resistance officer runs to General Organa, panting heavily. "General! Several Squadrents of TIE's are heading right for us! We're sitting ducks! We have to leave. Now!" Leia glares at the officer. "No one gets left behind. We're not leaving until everyone is off the planet!" The officer stammers "B-But General! We don't have enough firepower to take them all down! There's too many!" Over on the communication terminal, there's a voice that patches through. "Black leader to Raddus, Do you copy? I repeat, Black Leader to Raddus, Do you copy?" Leia moves over to the terminal as fast as she can. "Poe! I'm here." Poe Dameron responds "Looks like I'm late to the party. Sorry to keep you waiting, General. Just had to get some friends."

Jumping out of Hyperspace, Three Mon Calamari Cruisers join the Raddus. And then, a fourth ship. A Surviving New Republic Star Destroyer. The Revolutionary. On the bridge, The Famous Admiral Akbar oversees the fighting. "Looks like the trap's been turned against the First Order. All Ships, Get us between those Star Destroyers! I don't want to see even a single TIE fire at the Raddus."

On the Relentless, Admiral Irene turns to her ensign. "Ensign! Where the hell is our dreadnaught?!" The ensign hastefully types on his terminal. "Its on its way. It should arrive soon, Ma'am." Admiral Irene growled, her leather gloves tightening as she clenched her fists in rage. "Not Soon enough…Squads One and two, Divert the enemy fighter's attention away from Squads Three, four and five. Bomber Squads, Focus your firepower on that Star Destroyer. Overload its shields! Captain Jills, Fire at the second cruiser's engines. I want them Dead in the water!"

The Star destroyers move into defensive positions as the TIE's scream through towards their respective targets. Meanwhile the Resistance fleet engages, Holding back the First Order as long as possible. On the Raddus, Finn contacts Rin. "You just got a little more time. How close are you to being finished?" Rin responds as she continues to move Resistance troops into the shuttles. "Almost done. We're rounding up the last load, and then we're done." Suddenly, jumping out of hyperspace behind the other Star Destroyers is a Massive First Order Dreadnaught. Almost as soon as it arrives, The orbital bombardment cannons aim at the resistance base. On the bridge, a hologram of the cannonier stands in front of the captain. "Captain, We have the canons in position and are awaiting your command." The captain smirks "Let's not waste any more time. Wipe them out." The cannonier salutes "Yes sir!" The hologram shuts off and the cannonier turns to his fellow gunners. "Fire!"

The cannons glow a hateful red and fire bolt after bolt down upon the planet. The Resistance on the ground. Just as the last ship is full, and Rin boards it, She Yells "Go!" Bright Red Lights shine down on them as the ship begins to take off. Suddenly, A Bolt hits the ground and decimates the ground. Then another bold. Another, and another. The Dreadnaught rains death down on the Resistance base. And the ship that Rin is on tries to dodge. It gets closer and closer, Then Suddenly it gets hit by a stray bolt from the dreadnaught. The ship is vaporized. Finn looks out the window of the Raddus dismayed. He looks away and shuts his eyes tightly. Now's not the time to mourn though. The Surviving ships make it to the Raddus. The Ship begins to move. Leia contacts Akbar. "Akbar! We got everyone we could. We're gonna get out of the gravity well and jump to lightspeed."

The Revolutionary shakes violently as a few TIE Bombers breach the line and drop their payloads. They circle around to make their next drop. X-wings fly in to try to take them out, Only to be overwhelmed by TIE Fighters. Akbar growls. "Get out of here, Leia. Just Hurry before that Dreadnaught has a chance to orient itself." Leia blinks "What about you?!" Akbar huffs. "Our Fighters are being pounded, and the guns on those Star Destroyers are ripping us to shreds. The Revolutionary can hold out for a bit longer, but if those Bombers keep dropping their Ion bombs, We'll be good as dead. We'll cover your escape. Go!" Poe Cuts into the chat. "Now don't go getting yourself killed, Admiral. I got this." He kicks his X-wing into overdrive. He races as fast as his ship can carry hiom, And to chase down the fighters. To the TIEs, it's like he came out of nowhere. Appearing like a ghost. He strikes from behind, sending a few TIEs down into a burning wreck. The TIE Bombers continue their assault on the Revolutionary, while normal TIEs break formation to attack Poe. They try to shoot, But he dodges gracefully.

Moving from side to side like a serpent, He dodges shot after shot. The TIEs are getting frustrated. Just as Poe Planned. As he Dodges, He can't get a good shot. But he won't need to. Once again he dodges, And the TIE ends up shooting one of the bombers in the wing, causing it to spin out of control and slam into the bomber next to it. Poe is just getting started. The TIEs are furious, and they swarm at him like angry hornets, Yet Poe isn't called the best pilot for nothing. He pulls back on on his ship, forcing the TIEs to move in front of him, and effortlessly he takes them out. TIEs left and right are dropping like flies. For Poe, it's much more than flying. He and his X-wing are one and the same. It's like he is the master of some secret dance that he puts on full display.

As Poe shreds through the TIE's defenses, the Revolutionary prepares to make its escape along with the Raddus and the other ships. The First Order Dreadnaught however is in position. It takes aim and Fires at one of the Mon calamari ships. The ship is annihilated almost instantly. Poe disengages with the TIEs and makes a break for the Raddus. Soon he makes it Just in the nick of time, landing in the dock as the Raddus engages in Hyperspace. With a flash, The Resistance has escaped. On the bridge of the Relentless, Admiral Irene slams her fist on the glass, watching as the Resistance has just made their escape. She growls loudly before Hux steps in. "Calm yourself, Admiral." Irene turns "General, With all due respect, We just lost our chance to destroy the Resistance once and for all! It will take us who knows how long to find them again!" Hux smiles wickedly. "No, Admiral...It won't. They may have escaped for now, But in so doing we saw that only a few fragments of the New Republic are willing to help. The Rest are cowering. Otherwise they would have come to their aid. And besides...Soon, we'll have their location whenever they leave hyperspace." Admiral Irene rose an eyebrow. She thought for a moment, and then smiled. "We have a Spy in their midst." Hux smiled and turned away. "As I said, '' Never underestimate your enemy...But it does help to stack the cards in your favor."

Down in the Relentless's hanger, surviving TIEs return to dock as Stormtroopers are standing in attention, awaiting orders. Along with the regular stormtroopers, there are troopers that bore red markings on their armor. Single stripes that went down their arms. Red Shoulder pads. Down their legs, and even on their helmets. They also had a bit more fire power with extra ammo on their belts. As they stood at attention, being inspected by officers, Jadus looks on as another stormtrooper walks up to him. This Stormtrooper had the same markings, but not the same armor. His armor seemed to be in the same style as Captain Phasma's. Complete with a White cape with a red border. Jadus turns his head. "Are your troops ready, Colonel?" The Colonel nods. Jadus looks back to the troopers. "Good. As soon as the opportunity rises, Your Corps will show the Resistance the full Might of the First Order." The Colonel nods and steps forward, standing next to Jadus. "Trust me, Sir...Its day we have been waiting on for ages…"


End file.
